Brakmar
Brakmar, the city on the southwestern corner of the Dofus, is home to the unsavory Brakmarians (those whose alignment is Dark). It is in perpetual war with Bonta whose citizens are into fancible rainbows and unicorns. Brakmar is just South of the Sidimote Moor with it's entrance at (-25,30). __TOC__ Brakmarian Brakmarians compose the citizenry of Brakmar, and are, generally, referred to as devils (given their wings). The nemeses of all Brakmarians are Bontarians. They are of Dark alignment. Orders *Putrid Eye *Bleeding Heart *Nasty Spirit Becoming a Brakmarian frame|center To become a Brakmarian you must speak with Oto Mustam in the barracks at (-23, 38) and give him 10 Twiggy Daggers - they are often sold by merchants in the barracks, or at the blacksmith market. Once you've complied with his first request you will be granted your wings and the title of Neophyte! Optional Advice: Before you join the ranks of devils, pick up a few beers at an inn in Bonta to save you the trouble of breaking in later.(Quest 10) Brakmarian Quests These quests help increase your alignment level. Once you've completed a quest, you must return to the barracks and speak with Oto Mustam to receive your reward, if any, and your next mission. Mak Gahan Your first task as a minion of evil, is to best Mak Gahan in a duel. Having received your orders from Oto, speaking to Mak Gahan will yield a *Rattle, Rattle* option. If you click on it he will attack. Burnt Cat Inn Murder The Tavern Keeper at the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40) has been murdered!!! Recognizing the mastery of the job, Oto Mustam wants to recruit the culprit as an Assassin. At the tavern, talk to Bruli Ounim...unfortunately, she didn't witness the murder, but the drunkard in the tavern did. Have a chat with him, sate his thirst (give him a Burnt Cat Inn Beer, which you can purchase from Bruli Ounim for 6k), and talk with him until he spills the beans. Now go back to the Oto and give him the paper! Stiff Pahoa Potions This one merits little explanation. Three of your comrades are grievously wounded and are in need of Stiff Pahoa Potions to prevent their crossing over into the spirit realm. Consequently, you'll need to get 3 of these potions. Unless you're an alchemist, you'll have to recruit one to brew the mixture for you. Gobbal Teeth Sordid sense of amusement the Brakmarians have...You are sent to gather enough gobbal teeth to make dentures for Mak (since you knocked them out during your fight): that's a total of 32. In order to remove a gobball's tooth, you need to get the teeth extractor from Pierce Ofcake at (-29,32). You get one tooth for each gobbal you kill, note, however, that if you get more than 32 teeth you'll have to start over again. Toothed Mak Gahan The pile of bones keeps a grudge and wants a chance to redeem himself. Fight, and defeat the now, more powerful (level 12 - 200 hp) Mak Gahan. Weapon Boxes Armaments have dwindled at the barracks - you must resupply them from the store of the Tower of Brakmar (-26, 35). Once outside the tower (not in the tower), speak to Seci Ves , who will give you 1 box of weapons, weighing 500 pods. Return the box to Oto Mustam. You must repeat this process 10 times. Thieving Squirrel A squirrel has stolen the key to the Brakmar Prism Room. It must be recovered. The blasted thing seems to spawn randomly...it has been spotted all over in Brakmar. Easy kill, if you can find it. Be advised that the bank of lava-mote outside Brakmar is also considered to be the town, so the squirrel frequently spawns there. Places to look if you're unwilling to hunt it include (-21,31), (-23,37), (-26,36), (-30,30) and (-25,30). Dry Guardsmen Identify the soldiers that don't sit down for a good pint while on the job. Outside the tavern at (-22,31) speak with Warrior Sivalt Bicelk, who is happy to help rat out his compatriots. He gives you a list of the tavern regulars. At the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40), buy a beer and give it to the alcoholic for another list. Talk to the Warriors not on the lists, some will give you additional conversation options, these include: *Bishop Pot (-29,31) - thinks the laws are stupid *Xale DuGross (-24, 37) - doesn't like the taste of cat piss *Nager Nacmeil (-29,33) - in love You must now wait 24 hours before doing the next quest. Get Oto a Beer I hope you have a friend or a non-Brakmarian character,(or just disable PVP mode either works) because this quest takes you into the city of Bonta. You have to bring Oto a beer from the Tabasse Inn at (-32,-51). Twiggy Hammers Oto needs 10 Twiggy Hammers for the army of Brakmar. Vil Smisse Oto gives you a letter to be delivered to Vil Smisse at the Amakna Cemetary (entrance at 12, 16). Find the two crafty beggars at (10,16) and talk to the left one to enter the cave. Go further in to the cave to find Vil Smisse. Take his response back to Oto. Scurvion Poison Bring 20 pods of Scurvion Poison to Oto. Scurvions will poison you and give you Characteristics penalties. To avoid dying acquire two Magus Fecalizers with Magical reduction of 5. When you equip them both, Scurvions below level 42 cannot damage you. However, due to penalties from poison the battles tend to be pretty long. Finche Aticus Report You have to go into Bonta. You find him at -28 -54. The militian will aggress you if you get to close to them. The name Finche Aticus comes from the book How to Kill a Mockingbird. Atticus Finch was a firm believer in black rights during segregation. Relieve the Guardsman Oto sends you to relieve Brank Throof from his guard duty at Brakmar gate (-26, 31). He will ask you to go to Tink Berval (-25, 41) who inturn promises to take over guarding the gate. Get new Chaferequipment Oto wants you to get 10 markschafer helmets. You find the markschafer in the "Cemetry of Torture". Kill Furios Whitish Lupis After you managed the Chafer this is an easy mission. Go outside the town and kill a Furios Whitish Lupis. One is enough. Blop Pulp Oto wants you to get him some Blop pulp. Gather a flower from each type of Blop (Four flowers) and take them to the crusher at (-5,-12). Magical Poison Oto wants some Magical poison to poison the Bonta Militia leader, Find him someone who can work Magical Poison. Talk to the NPC at (-28 33). Brakmarian Cloaks Oto requires 5 brakmarian cloaks, from any tailor will do. Ixa's Will Oto wants you to take your own life, Go to the Cemetary of the Tortured, Find his fathers Grave, And find out where his will is. Ixa's grave is located at (-13, 38)(You must step on him). Then you must go to the Lighthouse of Amakna, Equip a small twiggy shovel to dig it up. Go to (13, -2) Click the small island, then walk to the sandy patch on it, Then return to Oto. *You may choose your Order after this quest. The Putrid Eye Order. The Warriors of the Bleeding Heart. Or The Healers of the Nasty Spirit. Bribery Pay Oto 1000 Kamas. Military Tax Law Oto has passed a new Tax law to pay up for his fathers debts, To be paid by all the taverns, Today. And you shall go pick it up for him. Craving for Wealth Oto has not lost his craving for wealth, He wants you to steal "Lung of Plains" From Azra Lazarus at (0, 2). By hook, Or By crook. (Talk to the guard outside, If he Says Zzzz, Attack Azra, If not, Then be prepared to fight a level 100 knight.) Midday Meddle Oto wants you to make some Midday Meddle. You need 6 Crows Feet, 3 Crows Eyes, And 20 peeled spuds. Get working! Wabbits For Sbab Oto is disgusted by Sbab's Midday Meddle, And wants You to teach her a lesson. Bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears, With Oto's note with them. This is the first quest that has both an "honorable" and a "dishonorable" way of completeing it. The dishonorable way is to follow Oto's instructions, and bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears. The honorable (and easier) way is to talk to Sbab first, and agree to go along with her plan to pretend that you gave her the ears.(If you did the honorable way Sbab will give you a quest item called "SBab brooch", i actually dont know what is do but you dont receive it if you do the dishonorable way.)This doesn't appear to have any bearing on the future quests. Raaga's Uncompleted Report Oto wants you to go find Raaga, His smartest fighter. He can be found at inside the mine at (-25, 24). He has not finished the report he was ordered to do. You must complete it for him. The first sample is found at (-25, 24), The Second is at (-29, 24), Third at (-20, 24) And Fourth at (-25, 29).Now get back speak to Raaga. Then escort him to the cave at (-19, 25), Be careful, the cave is filled with aggressive monsters such as kole rats, scurvions, dark miners, and major arachnees. Bontarian Spies Some Bontarian Scum have infiltraited our walls! Oto wants you to talk to all the sentinals out in the moor, to see if they caught them. Go to (-25, 2) and speak to the sentinal there to get a pass to the interrogation room. Then return to the Militia, head up the ladder on the left, and go into the Questioning Area. You now have a choice to accuse one (or all, or none) of 3 suspects. It doesn't seem to matter which one you choose, though admitting that you don't know gets you complimented while picking a random person gets you called a liar (this doesn't seem to have any bearing on the other quests though). Documents The Bontarian spy has been caputured, but he didn't have the stolen documents on him. Looks like its up to you to go out and retrieve them. You'll need to go out into the moor and kill Ouginaks until one of them drops the needed papers (they have a 40% chance of dropping). Oto's Son Oto's Son has been bugging him to fight with him, You are being sent in his place. Oto wants you to amuse his son, Meaning Fight him. And lose, Or else. Oto's Son can be found at (-23, 37). Category:Location